Um presente inesperado
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: Um acordo entre duas máfias do submundo resulta num presente inesperado para Máscara da Morte. O que poderia selar as disputas por territórios acaba se transformando numa descoberta de novos sentimentos e segredos surpreendentes. - FIC EM PARCERIA COM DAFTOOKAMI
1. Chapter 1

**Um Presente Inesperado**

by

Virgo no Áries e Daftookami.

**Casal:** Mask x Shun (principal) e outros que deverão aparecer ao longo da fic

**Gênero:** Yaoi, U.A, Romance, Lemon, Lime, Agnst, Possível OCC

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não nos pertencem mas à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso1:** Os personagens originais Suzumiya Ranmaru e Mitsumasa Hoshikage criados nessa fic são de autoria exclusiva de Virgo no Áries. É proibida a reprodução total ou parcial dele em quais quer outras obras, estando o infrator sujeito ás penas da lei.

**Aviso2: **Essa fic foi criado no estilo rpg (role playing game) onde se alternam os personagens e seus respectivos pontos de vista. Daftookami interpreta Mask e Virgo no Áries interpreta Shun.

**Capítulo 1 - O presente **

Estava ansioso, diria até que um tanto preocupado. Hoje receberia uma encomenda importante, e aquilo poderia ser tanto uma agradável surpresa como uma vil armadilha. Dar o endereço do seu escritório havia sido um movimento arriscado. Máscara da Morte, o jovem 'Don' da máfia italiana, estava colocando seu pescoço a prêmio ao revelar sua localização para o líder da Yakuza. Mas era um mal necessário, uma prova de que o acordo firmado entre ambos os líderes criminosos havia sido de boa fé. Agora era esperar para ver se o líder japonês havia agido com a mesma índole. Chegara o dia em que receberia o presente prometido pelo chefe oriental como prova de 'amizade' entre as duas facções criminosas. Ao italiano só restava torcer para que não fosse uma bomba.

O rapaz sentado no sofá da recepção respirava com dificuldade. Era como se o ar subitamente tivesse ficado mais pesado... Denso. Olhou discretamente ao redor. O lugar para onde estava sendo levado era requintado. Podia perceber pela decoração dos móveis e das luminárias. Sendo filho de Mitsumasa Hoshikage não poderia dizer que se surpreendia com todo aquele luxo. Era algo natural para si embora, por vezes, preferisse não ter nascido com esse privilégio. Não quando seu pai era o líder da Yakusa no Japão.

Respirou fundo.

Já estava esperando há algum tempo numa sala de espera. Olhos atentos fixavam-se em sua figura o tempo todo, vigiando-o. Estava ali contra sua vontade embora seu destino já estivesse selado num acordo feito por Máscara da Morte e... Seu irmão. Levantou-se da cadeira quando a secretária de vestido vermelho e um generoso decote aproximou-se de si. De frente para porta da sala ao lado escutou uma voz marcante, mandando-os entrar. Fechou as mãos em punho e sua garganta ficou repentinamente seca...

O sotaque daquela voz lhe dava calafrios.

A secretária anunciou a chegada do japonês.

– Finalmente! – não aguentava mais esperar, embora a entrega estivesse sendo feita no horário combinada. O que ocorria era que o italiano estava deveras ansioso. Aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha; nunca se podia confiar naqueles que rivalizavam poder.

Pegou a pistola que havia na gaveta de sua escrivaninha e conferiu o cartucho: estava cheio. Colocou a peça sobre a mesa com o cano virado para a entrada. A intenção era intimidar, mas esse não era seu único truque. Guardava também uma arma de menor porte na cintura e duas SpiderCo, uma presa ao tornozelo e outra no bolso do paletó Armani. Se o japa quisesse dar uma de kamikaze, Máscara estaria preparado. Recostou-se majestoso na cadeira e deu a ordem para que a mulher deixasse o rapaz entrar.

A porta se abriu fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Ou talvez o japonês apenas estivesse um pouco sobressaltado. Os olhos esmeraldas que fixavam-se no chão levantaram-se, timidamente, olhando para frente. O tapete persa estendia-se com pompa pela sala. Ao fundo uma mesa larga com uma arma automática sobre ela e …

Uma pessoa.

Um homem para ser exato que, sentado na cadeira, mantinha uma postura aparentemente relaxada e, ainda assim, vigilante. Deu três passos cautelosos, adentrando o recinto. Foi o suficiente para que fechassem a porta atrás de si. Estava finalmente sozinho com o líder da Máfia Italiana conhecido pelo terror que tratava seus piores inimigos. Com a morte lenta e dolorosa. á sua frente o homem abriu um sorriso frio.

Um sorriso que explicava a alcunha de Máscara da Morte.

Sentado do outro lado da mesa, o homem olhou para a pessoa a sua frente, analisando-o minuciosamente. Por um momento não conseguiu distinguir se a figura era feminina ou masculina. E como diferenciar esses japoneses se eles têm todos a mesma cara, se são todos iguais? Foi quando o garoto – pelas roupas que usava era um garoto – ergueu o rosto e o fitou com os olhos de um jade intenso. Não, ele não era igual aos outros japas, chinas, coréias e afins. Máscara deixou escapar um sorrisinho cínico. Miscigenação não era algo recorrente na sociedade japonesa, o italiano sabia, mas aquele verde era tudo menos nipônico.

– Cadê o meu presente? – perguntou ao garoto que Máscara pensou ser um simples entregador. O italiano estava curioso para saber o que iria ganhar.

O jovem de pé franziu levemente o cenho sem entender direito. Presente? Fechou os olhos mais uma vez tentando não parecer muito perturbado co aquela pergunta. Será possível que entendeu direito? Nada tinha sido dito a seu respeito sobre um suposto presente à Mascara da Morte. Isso só poderia significar que...

Que...

Ele era o presente?!

Seu coração falhou uma batida. Queria sumir dali mas sabia que racionalmente isso era impossível. Não soube de onde tirou forças para conseguir falar.

- Não sei do que fala, senhor. - disse suavemente, como uma planta que se curva á menor das brisas de forma trêmula.

Máscara cerrou o cenho. Não tinha tempo nem paciência para aquelas brincadeiras.

– Ma come non sabe?! – Pegou a pistola que estava e se levantou. Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se sobre o tampo de madeira, de frente para o garoto. As feições do rapaz eram delicadas, quase infantis. Ele tremia, claramente com medo, mas se empenhando ao máximo para permanecer composto. Máscara não estava na frente de um idiota, aquele menino sabia onde estava e com quem estava.

– Quando mandaram você para cá... Não te deram nada para que me entregar?

O rapaz piscou os olhos verdes, rapidamente, quando se deu conta que o italiano aproximou-se de si estando a apenas poucos centímetros. O suficiente para fazê-lo ficar com joelhos sem força, como se tivessem se transformado em gelatina. Não se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Simplesmente não conseguiria.

Abriu a boca mas a voz permaneceu travada em sua garganta, da mesma forma que o medo permanecia trancafiado em seu coração. Abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito e medo. Os fios castanhos encobrindo seus olhos e o pavor que sentia no momento. Sua única resposta foi balançar a cabeça negativamente, em silêncio, numa postura submissa.

Patético! Foi o que Shun pensou de si mesmo.

O italiano não precisava perguntar mais nada. Máscara era inteligente e a prática de usar belas mulheres para favores sexuais em negociações, tanto comercias como criminais, era comum. Rapidamente o italiano ligou os pontos. Mas o presente não era uma mulher, não era mesmo um homem. O japonês não passava de um garoto. Aos poucos o italiano foi contorcendo a cara e um sorriso sarcástico brotou até se transformar numa risada sádica e estridente que fez a voz grossa ecoar por toda a sala.

– Um bambino! Eles me mandaram um bambino! – Sua expressão mudou repentinamente para uma de extrema raiva. Chutou uma cadeira que estava por perto quebrando o encosto de madeira. Esperava ganhar uma Katana histórica, uma imagem de Buda toda em ouro, um Cloth Myth, qualquer coisa, mas não um garoto!

- Isso é alguma piada? – um presente como aquele não poderia ser sério, aquilo era praticamente uma declaração de guerra. – Tenho cara de viado? – Máscara berrou furioso – De viado pedófilo ainda por cima! – andou a passos firme até o garoto agarrando o rosto pequeno em suas mãos grandes e levantando-o para fitá-lo nos olhos. Encarou o japonês com seriedade como se este fosse esclarecer o significado daquilo tudo.

O japonês encolheu-se quando a cadeira chutada por Máscara da Morte caiu no chão. A voz imponente e autoritária dava mostras que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com seu... "Presente". Pedófilo? Essa palavra agrediu seus ouvidos. Não era incomum que o confundissem como uma mulher dado as suas características físicas mas certamente...

- Não sou uma criança, senhor. - viu-se respondendo estranhamente calmo. Deu-se conta de sua ousadia e corou absurdamente. Sua declaração apenas o complicava ainda mais. O que estava fazendo afinal?!

Por algum motivo aquelas palavras o acalmaram o italiano. – Quantos anos você tem? – falou com a voz firme, mas não estava mais alterada. Perguntou por impulso. Afinal, qual relevância teria uma informação como essa para Máscara da Morte?

O jovem hesitou por um instante mas respondeu á pergunta finalmente erguendo á cabeça em direção ao seu interlocutor.

- Vinte e dois. - as esmeraldas se fixaram nas safiras tentando se reconhecer.

- Ma come?! - Não acreditou que um menino com um rostinho tão bonito e suave como aquele já tivesse vinte e dois anos. Crispou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Os olhos verdes encaravam-no sem titubear. Será que aquele menino - sim para Máscara ele ainda não passava de um menino – não tinha noção do perigo?

- Va bene... – segurou em seus ombros e, bruscamente, virou o garoto de costas. Agarrou seus pulsos, erguendo os braços do japonês e começou uma revista minuciosa. Apalpou os braços, tronco e pernas procurando por qualquer tipo de arma, branca ou de fogo. Nada encontrou.

O corpo do japonês se contraiu quando sentiu-se apalpado daquela forma tão.. tão...

Despudorada.

Afastou-se do outro abruptamente quando as mãos dele permitiram. - Jamais traria uma arma para encontrá-lo, senhor. - disse com o rosto em chamas.

- Como sabe que estava procurando por armas? – manteve o olhar desconfiado. Um olhar frio e cruel, de olhos escurecidos e rasgados que demonstravam toda a sua periculosidade. Um olhar cruel e fatal, destacado pelas olheiras vincadas que, ao contrário de tirar-lhe a beleza, concediam a Máscara da Morte um ar ainda mais másculo e atraente. O menino estava com medo, mas não era ignorante no assunto.

– Quem é você?

- Shun... - pensou em acrescentar seu sobrenome. Abriu a boca para continuar mas pensou melhor. Esse sobrenome jamais foi sinônimo de uma verdadeira família para si. Não importava de quem era filho. Importava somente quem ele mesmo era. Respirou fundo e mirou com intensidade as safiras do italiano que o olhavam com curiosidade e desconfiança.

-Meu nome é Shun. - respondeu novamente convicto de que isso era suficiente para se afirmar como alguém perante qualquer pessoa. Seria julgado por si mesmo e não por seu sobrenome.

- Seu nome é Shun - riu debochado. Aquilo parecia mais o som de um espirro do que um nome de pessoa. Pelo menos esse era o entendimento, eurocêntrico, que Máscara fazia dos nomes japoneses. – Diga-me... Shun. O que é que você tem de especial para ter sido enviado como um presente para mim? – sustentava o olhar do outro, achando graça do garoto que tentava se impor perante sua imponente presença.

- Não tenho nada de especial... Entretanto, minha família parece discordar. - desviou o olhar olhando em direção a janela sem conseguir esconder seu desconforto.

- Sua família? De qual família está falando? - Máscara queria saber a procedência de seu presente. Afinal, não ganhara um agrado qualquer, mas uma pessoa. Precisava saber o que aquilo significava, com o quê e com quem estava lidando.

Shun respondeu a contragosto e em voz baixa. - Mitsumasa... fechou os olhos e revelou sua origem. - Minha família pertence á linhagem Mitsumasa que controla o Japão por meio da Yakusa. - sabia que essa revelação por si só faria pessoas comuns se espantarem e fugirem de si com medo á mera menção do máfia japonesa. Porém, o homem á sua frente tinha participação no mesmo ramo que sua família.

O controle das rotas de drogas eram palco de contantes disputas internacionais. Para Máscara da Morte o seu "presente" podia ser interpretado de várias formas. Viu o olhar dele ficar nublado e sentiu...

Medo.

Como deveria interpretar esse olhar?

Aquela informação era importante, mas ainda era muito vaga. – Qual o grau de parentesco? – dizer apenas que fazia parte da linhagem Mitsumasa não dizia muita coisa para o italiano. A sua própria família era enorme, com tias morando por todas as regiões da Itália, uma infinidade de primos espalhados por todos os cantos do mundo... Isso sem contar os bastardos. Máscara não conhecia muito sobre as famílias japonesas, mas se fossem como as italianas, aquela informação não significava muito.

- Tenho prerrogativa na linha de sucessão dos Mitsumasa... Sou filho de Mitsumasa Hoshikage. - revelou com certo desgosto.

Máscara ficou chocado e sua expressão acabou denunciando sua surpresa. Rapidamente se recompôs e ponderou a informação. Pelo pouco que conhecia da cultura nipônica, Máscara sabia que os japoneses cultivavam um código de ética muito particular e rígido, isso em todas as áreas da vida. No crime não deveria ser diferente.

Então...

Será que aquele garoto havia se voluntariado como espólio para selar a paz entre as duas facções criminosas?

- Você se ofereceu para vir até aqui? Para se tornar o meu... presente? – Máscara estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não reparou na cara de desgosto que o rapaz fez ao revelar de quem era filho.

Shun não conseguiu se conter ao ouvir o que o moreno disse e replicou com asco. - Jamais me venderia desse jeito! - seu orgulho havia sido pisoteado. Não estava ali porque queria! - Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. - era embaraçoso admitir isso mas era a verdade. - Por que fui mandando até o senhor contra minha vontade!

O canceriano mirou Shun com atenção. O garoto ficava uma gracinha revoltado. Não que ele já não o fosse quando estava calmo. - Pelo visto... você é o caçula. - sorriu irônico, já estava entendendo o que se passava ali. Não era raro que líderes mafiosos cortassem "na própria carne" para evitar futuras disputas de poder.

- Aposto que seu irmão não puxou a mesma cor de olhos - o fato de ser bastardo também costumava ser um problema, embora não chegasse a ser motivo suficiente para homicídios. Se fosse esse o caso a população da Sicília cairia pela metade.

O virginiano calou-se com as observações que ele fez. Não era um homem comum. Lógico que não! Afinal, estava lidando com, Mascara da Morte, o líder da máfia italiana.

- Meu aniki ... - Shun sussurrou para si mesmo. Ainda não acreditava que estava ali pelas ordens de seu irmão. Isso não podia ser verdade. Tinha que ser um equívoco! - O que pretende fazer? - deu dois passos para trás quando ele se aproximou mais de si. Estar perto do moreno o deixava em estado de alerta. "Você tem que fugir" - sua mente gritava... Mas como?

- Eu pretendo desembrulhar o meu presente... – o italiano sorriu malicioso – Mas não agora – afastou-se e guardou a pistola novamente na gaveta; o garoto já estava intimidado o suficiente. Entretanto, fez questão de desabotoar o paletó e mostrar que mantinha outra presa à cintura. Para Máscara estava claro o que se passava.

- Seu irmão é muito esperto bambino... Ou muito burro – só iria descobrir qual a alternativa correta com o tempo. Pegou o telefone e chamou no ramal da secretária. - Apronte tudo, sairemos em 5 minutos. Máscara não desgrudou os olhos do garoto um minuto sequer.

- Não tente nada engraçadinho, bambino... - avisou ao jovem nipônico.

Shun não era tolo o suficiente para tentar algo ainda mais quando estava desarmado. Não era tão ingênuo assim. No entanto, seus olhos vagaram pelo recinto á procura de uma forma por menor que fosse para se proteger... Ou fugir, embora, soubesse conscientemente que era quase impossível...

Quase.

A mulher adentrou a sala anunciando que o carro já estava pronto para levá-los. - Shina, se o bambino tentar fugir ou dar uma de ninja, não hesite em matá-lo. Não, matá-lo não... a morte é uma benção para um povo de suicidas. Mas faça questão de inutilizar um membro ou dois... ou todos – a mulher, que além de secretária também fazia sua segurança pessoal, assentiu e saiu, não antes de dar uma olhada para Shun, deixando claro que cumpriria as ordens do patrão com eficiência.

Máscara se aproximou do menino e o pegou pelo braço, com firmeza, mas sem machucar. – Não te preocupe bambino... Se ficar comportado, garanto que permanecerá inteiro – o italiano deu um sorriso 'simpático' e acrescentou: - Seria uma pena ver esse seu rostinho bonito todo retalhado – e então partiram.

Shun trincou os dentes com a ameaça. Deixou-se ser conduzido pelos corredores sem pestanejar. De cabeça baixa tentava buscar alternativas de fuga. Estava difícil. Tentava se situar.

Para onde o estavam levando?

A apreensão crescia em seu peito mas tinha que ter confiança em si mesmo. Viu a secretária de Máscara, Shina, ao celular. O italiano mantinha-se quieto. Provavelmente estava se divertindo, tentando amedrontá-lo. Apertou o tecido de sua calça, tentando não perder o controle de si mesmo. Não iria ser uma vítima. Não ia satisfazer os caprichos de Máscara da Morte ou atender os desejos de sua família no Japão.

Os três desceram até a garagem e chegaram ao carro, que foi conduzido por Shina até a residência de Máscara da Morte. O italiano se manteve no banco de trás, segurando o braço de Shun, que seguia a seu lado. Ao chegar à casa do mafioso, Shina checou o perímetro e assegurou que não houvesse ninguém que pudesse atentar contra seu patrão. Tudo certo, os dois entraram e Máscara se despediu da mulher, que residia em um dos anexos da mansão. Isso a mantinha sempre por perto, caso fosse necessário, mas preservando a privacidade de ambos. O canceriano conduziu o garoto ao interior da mansão. Para ser mais específico, até a biblioteca.

Shun queria protestar contra a forma rude que estava sendo tratado. Seu braço não era uma bengala para o italiano apertá-lo e se pendurar nele, arrastando-o pelos cantos. No entanto, tinha a impressão de que se começasse a reclamar... Levantou brevemente o olhar observando a cara amarrada do carcamano.

Bem, não ia adiantar muita coisa.

Durante todo o caminho percorrido de carro percebeu que Shina lhe lançava alguns olhares como que de sobreaviso. "Não tente nenhuma gracinha" era como se ela dissesse implicitamente. Tentar? E como poderia tentar algo? Não se colocaria numa situação de perigo a troco de nada. Quando adentraram a sala de estar da grande mansão não conseguiu se conter mais. Tudo o que queria era se desvencilhar do moreno e foi isso que tentou fazer. Ele percebendo sua impaciência o levou diretamente até a biblioteca. Colocou sua mão sobre a dele com gentileza e num tom firme abriu a boca para falar aquilo que o incomodava.

- Estou em teu poder. Não precisa me segurar com tanta força para ter certeza disso. Por favor, solte-me. - pediu com uma seriedade atípica.

- Hã? Estou te machucando? Scusa...- soltou o braço do japonêse andou em direção a um pequeno bar que lá havia - Às vezes perco a noção da minha força... ou talvez você que seja delicado demais... - serviu-se de um copo de uísque. - Bebe alguma coisa? - olhou de soslaio para o garoto que permanecia em pé no centro da biblioteca - Você não tem cara de quem bebe uísque, mas eu tenho licor e xerez.

E Máscara ainda continuava a tratá-lo como uma criança. A biblioteca era ampla e arejada, pelo vidral se podia ver o imenso jardim da mansão. Beber? Não era algo que tivesse o costume de fazer. Bem, se ia ficar ali aprisionado ao menos poderia conseguir algumas informações que lhe seriam úteis. Retirou o casaco que usava e colocou sobre a cabeceira do sofá, dirigindo-se até o italiano.

- Um martini com limão... Onegai. - respondeu o moreno de forma cortês apesar de não estar sendo tratado da mesma forma.

- Só tenho o Martini, sem limão. - Serviu uma taça para o rapaz, um sorriso zombeteiro enfeitava seu rosto. Afastou-se alguns passos e acomodou-se numa confortável poltrona de couro. Fitou Shun de cima a baixo, pela primeira vez reparando com calma e atenção o presente que ganhara.

Shun viu o líquido vermelho ser colocado na tacinha de cristal. A quem queria enganar? Não sabia beber. Porém, não era obrigado a tomar toda a dose que lhe era oferecida. Tomou um gole pequeno, observando pelo canto do olho o italiano sentar-se com pompa no sofá. Ignorou-o e resolveu olhar os livros que tinha ao redor. Shakespeare, Balzac, Dante Alighieri... Sorriu. Ele tinha bom gosto ao que parecia. Embora em termos de cortesia deixasse a desejar como anfitrião.

Máscara deixou escapar um risinho. Achava graça na pose que o garoto tentava manter diante de si. Sabia que era fachada, que no fundo Shun estava bastante assustado embora o italiano não estivesse mais se empenhando para provocar terror.

- Bambino... dá pra perceber que você não é ignorante. Teve uma boa educação, é ciente de sua linhagem...talvez até mimado - deixou escapar um sorriso sarcástico e sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida. - Preciso esclarecer qual é a sua situação? - Máscara não era homem de ficar fazendo joguinhos, muito menos rodeios. Era direto e claro em todas as áreas de sua vida.

- Mimado? Não sabes nada sobre mim, senhor. - Shun rebateu indignado com as especulações que ele fazia a seu respeito. Agora se sentia ofendido. Não era um mafioso apesar de fazer parte de uma família habilitada no ramo. Pegou o livro de Hamlet e abriu o livro num diálogo conhecido. - Ser ou não ser... - disse baixinho para si mesmo. Tomou mais uns goles do martini, o efeito do álcool dando-lhe coragem para se expor perante o outro sem inibição. - O que há para esclarecer? Além do que você gosta de estar no controle da situação?

- Para um homem como eu, estar no controle é uma necessidade, não um gosto pessoal. Qualquer descuido pode ser minha sentença de morte – o italiano terminou de tomar o líquido dourado e encheu o copo com mais uma dose. A bebida não surtia qualquer efeito em seu corpo. - Mas não desvie o assunto, você pode declamar Shakespeare depois - fitou o garoto de soslaio, sua feição era indecifrável. - Quero saber se está ciente de que agora é minha propriedade.

- Não sou sua propriedade. - virou o copo sobre os lábios tomando o restante do líquido vermelho. A visão oscilou.

Não...

Ainda não estava bêbado.

Passou a língua nos lábios inconscientemente repousando a tacinha na mesinha onde as bebidas se encontravam. Estava com fome... Não tinha comido nada desde que tinha sido mandado ao encontro com Máscara. De posse do livro sentou-se no sofá de frente para ele. Acariciou as letras douradas com as pontas dos dedos, agora mais relaxado. Hamlet conseguiu provar que seu tio era o verdadeiro assassino de seu pai, então rei da Dinamarca, por meio de uma peça teatral.

Conseguiria uma forma de mostrar ao italiano que o tratava como uma mera mercadoria que era uma pessoa com sentimentos? E que sua liberdade não tinha preço? O cenário em que se encontrava foi montado por sua família. Máscara e ele, Shun, haviam se tornado os atores principais. Sorriu mais confiante, cruzando as pernas. No script dessa história atuaria somente em seu benefício. Não se curvaria aos caprichos ou desmandos de Máscara da Morte.

O canceriano suspirou cansado. O chefe japonês lhe mandara um presente de grego. Máscara não tinha paciência para conversa fiada, então seria direto e objetivo para que ambos chegassem a um entendimento. E se não chegassem... Máscara teria que assumir uma postura mais...impositiva.

- Você não é burro bambino...Mas talvez seja 'inocente' - falou com um tom de zombaria. Duvidava que Shun não soubesse os motivos que o levaram até ali, mas iria fingir que acreditava na ignorância o rapaz. - Seu irmão e eu fizemos um acordo para estabelecer uma trégua entre as nossas organizações. Para selar o acordo seu irmão me prometeu um presente que simbolizasse o comprometimento da yakuza com o acordo - sorveu um gole de sua bebida antes de prosseguir sua fala

- Então, ele enviou você. - levantou-se calmamente e foi até a gaveta da escrivaninha para pegar sua cigarreira. Levou um cigarro a boca, o fogo do isqueiro iluminando momentaneamente a sua face que foi imediatamente encoberta pela fumaça. - Eu não posso devolver meu presente, seria uma desfeita para com o seu irmão e um ato totalmente... Anti-diplomático. - deu um sorrisinho que pensou ser simpático e sentou-se no sofá, próximo a Shun mas mantendo algum espaço entre eles.

O virginiano respirou fundo quando o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado. Pelo visto teriam problemas de comunicação entre si. - Nesse caso o senhor vai ter que aprender a lidar com o seu "presente". - falar a última palavra fez com que seu estômago revirasse. Ainda não acreditava que seu irmão... Seu nii-chan, tinha feito um acordo tão...

Tão..

Sórdido!

Jamais quis uma posição de liderança na Yakusa e por direito, na linha de sucessão seu irmão tinha a preferência por ser mais velho. Como ele pode fazer isso consigo? Como?! Perguntava-se internamente. Talvez uma ínfima parte de seu ser ainda se prendesse as memórias do passado quando eram apenas crianças que brincavam despreocupadamente. Seu irmão era tão gentil...

Como ele poderia ser capaz de ato tão vil?!

Apertou o livro em suas mãos procurando um equilíbrio. -Se eu quebrar será o mesmo que desfazer o pacto formado entre a Yakusa e a máfia italiana. - deu um sorriso singelo como quem aceita o destino que lhe é imposto. Estava acostumado a fazer sacrifícios.

- Muito pelo contrário... Tenho certeza que a intenção do seu irmão ao te mandar para mim era que vê-lo fosse destruído...de uma maneira ou de outra – o canceriano falou sem ironia alguma na voz. Falara a verdade, era aquilo mesmo que pensava.

Se fosse verdade... Se isso realmente fosse verdade... - Não importa... - Shun sussurrou para si mesmo. Perder alguém que amava era doloroso. Ter seu amor renegado por um membro de sua família, ainda que não concordasse com o ramo escuso em que ela trabalhava, era muito pior. Mais uma cicatriz que guardaria...

Não faria mal, não é?

Apertou com os dedos inconscientemente a parte interior de seu próprio braço.

- Apenas siga o script desse teatro, Máscara. Tenho certeza que o final será glorioso. - disse fixando seu olhar desfocado para o italiano. Sua voz parecia um eco vazio como se outra pessoa falasse em seu lugar. Outra pessoa? Não falaria algo assim para ele... Falaria? Sua visão ficou escura e tudo o que encontrou foi a almofada do sofá perto do rosto antes de perder os sentidos.

Máscara suspirou cansado ao presenciar o desmaio do garoto. - Uma taça de Martini... - balançou a cabeça negativamente - Depois diz que não é criança. - riu, mas não achou graça alguma da situação. Pegou o livro que estava nas mãos do menino e o colocou novamente na estante, dando uma mirada rápida na capa antes de devolvê-lo à coleção.

- Quanta baboseira... - voltou-se para o garoto desmaiado e o pegou no colo, jogando-o sobre seu ombro sem muito cuidado. - Menos Shakespeare e mais gibi pra você - o italiano deu uma gargalhada alta, achando-se muito espirituoso. Levou o menino até o quarto e o jogou sobre a cama.

A biblioteca era escura, mas o quarto tinha uma boa iluminação e Máscara agora podia analisar o menino com atenção. Tirou a echarpe que o garoto levava ao redor do pescoço e começou a abrir lentamente os botões de sua camisa. Não estava com ânimo para brincadeiras aquela noite, mas achou de bom tom pelo menos abrir seu presente.

Afinal, queria saber o que ganhara.

A camisa aberta mostrou o peito alvo e bem desenhado, assim como os mamilos rosado do japonês. Máscara não se considerava bicha, mas era impossível ser indiferente à beleza do rapaz. Com o mesmo cuidado abaixou as calças do mais novo, e as coxas bem torneadas exigiram um toque que o italiano não recusou. Passou a mão pela pele firme e macia, apertando de leve a parte interna, próxima à virilha.

- Dio mio... - sussurrou para si mesmo - pensou em retirar o resto do tecido no qual Shun estava 'embrulhado', mas talvez não fosse capaz de se controlar se visse o resto. E não era intenção de Máscara usar o menino naquela noite, muito menos naquelas condições.

Não via graça em transar com uma pessoa que permaneceria inerte na cama como se fosse um cadáver. Não era necrófilo nem estuprador e de qualquer forma, o dia havia sido deveras cansativo, a única coisa que queria era deitar e dormir.

Assim, vestiu o garoto novamente, deixando de lado apenas a echarpe. Tirou as botas do menino e o ajeitou melhor na imensa cama de casal. Depois foi a vez do próprio se preparar para dormir. Guardou as armas que portava e trocou o terno por uma regata branca e uma calça cinza de moletom, então deitou-se ao lado do japonês, dando-lhe as costas e rapidamente caiu no sono.

Máscara adormecia com extrema facilidade; a consciência sempre limpa e tranquila.

_**Continua... (?)**_

**Glossário do capítulo 1:**

**SpiderCo** = marca de canivete/navalha

**Bambino** = menino/garoto

**Cloth Myth **= action figure/"bonequinho" dos cavaleiros do zodíaco que custam uma fortuna!

**Ma come?** = Mas como?

**Katana** = tipo de espada japonesa

**Va bene** = Está bem

**aniki** = irmão mais velho

**Onegai** = por favor

**Scusa **= desculpa, perdão

_**N/A:**_ _Olá pessoal! Aqui quem vos fala é a Virgo no Áries! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic! Bem diferente das que estou costumada a fazer e com um casal inusitado para alguns, né? MdM x Shun. Isso é pedofilia! Alguns de vocês devem estar pensando. Mas eu digo que não é. XD Lembrem-se que Shun tem 22 anos nessa fic, ok? Eu e Daftookami começamos a escrevê-la em formato de RPG e já temos uma boa parte dela adiantada. Temos umas 80 páginas aproximadamente... Por enquanto.^^_

_Estamos loucas pra saber a opinião de vocês. Críticas construtivas são mais do que bem-vindas!_

_Nos vemos nos próximos capítulos! o/_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


	2. Chapter 2

**Um Presente Inesperado**

by

Virgo no Áries e Daftookami.

**Casal:** Mask x Shun (principal) e outros que deverão aparecer ao longo da fic

**Gênero:** Yaoi, U.A, Romance, Lemon, Lime, Agnst, Possível OCC

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não nos pertencem mas à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso1:** Os personagens originais Suzumiya Ranmaru e Mitsumasa Hoshikage criados nessa fic são de autoria exclusiva de Virgo no Áries. É proibida a reprodução total ou parcial dele em quais quer outras obras, estando o infrator sujeito ás penas da lei.

**Aviso2: **Essa fic foi criado no estilo rpg (role playing game) onde se alternam os personagens e seus respectivos pontos de vista. Daftookami interpreta Mask e Virgo no Áries interpreta Shun.

**oOo**

**Capítulo 2 - Castigo**

Shun corria no meio da escuridão. O som de seus passos e respiração amplificados ressoavam como um eco ensurdecedor aos ouvidos. Estava assustado... Com medo. Alguém o chamava com gentileza. E era essa gentileza encoberta por uma capa de frieza que o aterrorizava imensamente. A voz ficava mais alta e imperiosa.

- Pare! Pare de falar comigo! - o virginiano gritou assustado, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos como se pudesse, simplesmente, ignorar a voz ao fechar os olhos. Fez-se um silêncio mórbido. O japonês abriu os olhos e vislumbrou um espelho ao seu lado. Aproximou-se devagar, vendo seu reflexo nele. Tocou os dedos no rosto da imagem que sorriu para si. Arregalou os olhos... Ele não estava sorrindo. O que... O que estava acontecendo?

- Surpreso, Shunny? - a mesma voz que o atormentava voltou a falar. No espelho a sua imagem subitamente havia se transformado. Os cabelos castanhos ficaram negros e os olhos verdes pareciam embaçados como se uma pessoa cega conseguisse fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Era...

Perturbador.

- Quem... Quem é você?! - tornou a perguntar aflito o oriental com o coração aos pulos, afastando-se lentamente do espelho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não se reconhece, Shun? Eu sou... Você. - a imagem sorriu compreensiva, esticando um braço que se materializou para fora do espelho e tocou no rosto do virginiano com os dedos frios.

Shun acordou com um grito sufocado em sua garganta e lágrimas, fluindo como um rio dos olhos cor de oliva. Estava atônito e desnorteado. Sentou-se na cama abruptamente.

Onde estava?

Virou-se percebendo o corpo quente de outra pessoa a seu lado. Olhou as poucas roupas que usava.

Dúvida.

Vergonha.

- Maldito! - gritou sua dor pegando travesseiro e jogando-o na cabeça de Máscara da Morte, saindo da cama com passos incertos e cambaleantes até a parede. Tinha que fugir dali a qualquer custo!

A movimentação ao lado de Máscara da Morte foi suficiente para acordá-lo, mas este só se manifestou quando recebeu a 'travesseirada' na cabeça. O canceriano coçou os olhos, ainda sonolento e checou o relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira:

- Ainda é cedo bambino, volte a dormir – o italiano virou-se, preguiçosamente, na cama, abraçando o travesseiro que fora lançado raivosamente contra ele num gesto que não fosse pelo seu tamanho e porte fisco pareceria quase infantil. O garoto de forma alguma o preocupava e se tentasse fugir certamente não conseguiria.

A casa era uma fortaleza e o quarto em questão constava com um sistema moderno de segurança que exigia a inserção de senha no painel digital para que a porta fosse destrancada. Era uma verdadeira fortaleza...

Ou uma prisão, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Às vezes o italiano pensava que estava de fato em um cárcere consentido, mas era o preço a se pagar por uma vida praticamente voltada a acumular inimigos.

As lágrimas não paravam de rolar pela face do virginiano que esfregou os dedos nos olhos, tentando se controlar. Shun vislumbrou as linhas finas esbranquiçadas em seus braços das vezes em que havia se cortado. Raiva misturada com indignação emergiram em seu peito. O japonês olhou para seu peito desnudo e mordeu o lábios inferior com força, sentindo o sangue tocar sua língua. Logo em seguida, pegou a camisa jogada em cima de uma cadeira e a colocou, deixando os botões descasados.

Suas ações eram deliberadas.

Shun abriu as cortinas que estavam fechadas e a luz entrou no quarto atingindo o rosto de Máscara da Morte. O oriental não hesitou em pegar a cadeira que tinha no quarto e a jogou contra a janela, fazendo os vidros se estilhaçarem em pedaços afiados.

Isso pareceu sobressaltar o chefe da máfia italiana que se levantou da cama ao ouvir o barulho. Shun pisou sobre os cacos de vidro sem pensar duas vezes e pegou um fragmento pontudo segurando-o com os dentes e se dirigiu ao parapeito da janela. Se pulasse alcançando o galho da árvore que tinha crescido ali ao lado teria uma chance de se escapar.

Se não...

Cairia de uma altura de mais ou menos 7 metros e quebraria alguns ossos.

E quem disse que ligava pra isso?

Apenas queria sua liberdade de volta.

Queria sair daquela prisão em que foi jogado sem piedade a qualquer custo.

Para Máscara era preciso muita raiva para um menino franzino como Shun conseguir quebrar o vidro temperado. Mas o italiano não estava impressionado com o feito do garoto e sim PUTO por ele ter lançado janela afora a cadeira de design assinado por ninguém menos que Vico Magistretti.

Tanto o garoto fez que conseguiu irritá-lo de vez.

Máscara agarrou o pulso frágil do japonês que se debruçava sobre a janela, impedindo sua tentativa patética de fuga. O corpo do mais novo foi lançado com violência contra a cama, único lugar livre dos cacos de vidro, e imobilizado.

- Idiota! – o italiano xingou o mais novo ao retirar o vidro que o outro mantinha na boca e que, por amadorismo, não soube como utilizar, jogando-o para longe. – Non se joga um Magistretti pela janela! - cerrou os dedos em torno do pescoço do rapaz, mas contendo a força para que Shun não perdesse a consciência. Máscara iria dar ser recado e precisava do japonês alerta para tal.

- Não queira me dar motivos para machucá-lo de verdade, bambino! Eu fui gentil com você até agora porque não quis fazer o favor de matá-lo. Isso favoreceria apenas seu irmão, e apesar de termos feitos um acordo nós não somos aliados. Então, se você quiser permanecer vivo e inteiro... Pare de agir como um retardado! – seu olhar e tom de voz deixavam claro que cumpriria a ameaça. A respiração do italiano era intensa e alterada, suas feições duras e raivosas, seu olhar cruel e fatal. Foi com muita força de vontade que o mafioso foi, aos poucos, se acalmando. Quando recuperou o controle total de si mesmo, Máscara deu sua última admoestação:

- Não tenho a intenção de te machucar bambino, nem de te matar... Mas você precisa se comportar! Se der outro ataque histérico como esse... – debruçou-se sobre o corpo do japonês, aproximando-se do rosto bonito – Eu vou te deixar estraçalhado... – e com a voz sussurrante completou seu raciocínio – Por dentro e por fora.

O virginiano estendeu o braço em direção á arvore. Só um pulo e...

E foi arremessado violentamente contra a cama. Quando piscou os olhos verdes viu-se com Máscara entre suas pernas abertas. O caco de vidro que segurava em seus lábios foi retirado pelo italiano. E por ter feito uma ligeira resistência acabou cortando a língua superficialmente.

O gosto metálico de sangue preencheu sua boca.

"Que animal bruto. Acho que precisamos domesticá-lo, Shun."

Foi o que passou por sua mente agitada. O sussurro de ameaça ao pé do ouvido o fez levantar a cabeça com olhar vazio. Sua única atitude em resposta foi cuspir na cara do italiano a saliva misturado ao sangue que escorria como um filete por seu queixo.

Máscara sentiu o líquido, um misto de sangue e saliva, atingir-lhe o rosto. Sua resposta foi imediata: desceu a mão pesada sobre a pele macia com violência, deixando a face direita do japonês vermelha.

- Já chega! - v o canceriano virou o garoto na cama, torcendo seus braços para trás das costas. Rasgou um pedaço da camisa do garoto e, com a tira de pano amarrou seus pulsos. Repetiu o ato e também prendeu-lhe as pernas. Por último, usou um pedaço largo de tecido para servir de mordaça. Carregou o menino no ombro até o reservado da suíte. Colocou o corpo do garoto dentro da enorme banheira de modo que sua cabeça ficasse ao nível do limite da cerâmica.

O italiano saiu por alguns instante e voltou com a SpyderCo. O garoto arregalou os olhos quando viu a lâmina saltando do canivete. Máscara deixou escapar um sorriso divertido...

Havia cansado de ser bonzinho.

O europeu retalhou as roupas que o garoto ainda vestia, arrancando os pedaços de pano e deixando-o totalmente nu. O italiano abriu a torneira toda feita em ouro e deixou a água gelada atingir a pele do japonês. Estavam no inverno, mas a temperatura congelante da água não era nada preparado ao que faria com Shun.

- Hoje você vai aprender a ter bons modos bambino! - Máscara sorriu sádico enquanto observava o nível da água se elevando e o corpo do jovem ficando submerso.

Shun saiu de seu torpor ao sentir a ardência da mão do moreno em seu rosto. O corpo do oriental foi virado de bruços repentinamente e sua camisa foi rasgada sem nenhum pudor. Rapidamente seus braços e pernas foram amarrados. A voz do virginiano travou na garganta ao ser levantado como um saco de batatas e colocado no ombro do italiano.

_O que...O que está acontecendo?! _

Shun pensava sem conseguir reagir enquanto o restante de suas roupas eram rasgadas. Sua pele se arrepiou ao entrar em contato com a água gelada que o encobria cada vez mais até a altura do queixo. Os olhos verdes encaravam com pavor o canivete nas mãos do canceriano, sentindo o estômago revirar com o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Foi isso que fez o virginiano ter forças para empurrar o italiano como podia de cima de si e virar a cabeça apenas para vomitar. Não tinha comido nada nas ultimas de 48 horas. No chão somente podia ver um líquido verde de sua bile e sangue. No rosto do oriental o completo terror nos olhos marejados.

- P-are! Por favor pare! - sua boca murmurava sem conseguir emitir nenhum som.

- Tsc – Máscara da Morte fez um barulho da língua, estalando entre os dentes num gesto típico de desgosto. O canceriano não tinha amarrado a mordaça direito e o pano acabou caindo no trajeto do quarto até o banheiro.

_Está sendo muito mole com esse garoto, Giovanni_ - o italiano se repreendeu em pensamento. Mas a falha não fora de todo mal, se estivesse amordaçado, Shun não teria conseguido expelir bile. E a última coisa que Máscara precisava era ver o garoto sufocado pelo próprio vômito.

Não que houvesse muita coisa ali...

Apenas o líquido verde denunciando que o estômago do japonês estava completamente vazio.

Então, veio a súplica do garoto, tirando Máscara de suas divagações.

– Parar? Mas eu nem comecei – foi a resposta do italiano que segurou Shun com firmeza, empurrando sua cabeça para debaixo d'água e mantendo-o submerso até o limite de sua resistência. Anos de experiência torturando inimigos, informantes e eventuais aliados deram a 'expertise' necessária para que Máscara soubesse reconhecer os limites de cada vítima.

Puxou o garoto pelos cabelos, tirando-o da água apenas para afogá-lo novamente. O alívio de Shun não durou mais que alguns segundos, somente o tempo necessário para que seus pulmões se inflassem com o ar e resistissem a uma nova sessão de tortura. A imagem do italiano aparecia distorcida através da água, revolta pelo corpo que se debatia intensamente, procurando por escape, mas que era mantido firme no fundo da banheira.

O processo foi repetido várias vezes, desgastando Shun física e mentalmente. E quando percebeu que o japonês perdeu as forças para lutar, Máscara o retirou da banheira pelos cabelos, largando o corpo cansado sobre o chão frio de mármore.

- Está mais calmo agora? – o italiano retirou a tampinha do ralo para esvaziar a banheira e começou a tirar a roupa. Estava todo molhado! Shun se debateu tanto que encharcou o banheiro todo. Máscara forrou parte do chão com algumas toalhas e se enrolou num roupão. O menino arfava intensamente no chão como se tentasse recompensar todo o ar que lhe fora privado.

O canceriano se aproximou, ajoelhando-se perto do menino, que ainda estava todo amarrado. Ao contrário da mordaça, os pés e pulsos de Shun estavam muito bem atados. Seu corpo sofria espasmos intensos... A boca com tom azulado e os dentes batendo denunciavam o frio que sentia. A única coisa em Shun que conservava a vitalidade eram os belos e brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos.

Máscara o puxou pelo queixo, fazendo com que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem. - Acho que já deu pra entender que você não ganha nada sendo estúpido. Como sou muito bonzinho vou deixar que se aqueça, porém tem que prometer que vai se comportar. Se continuar agindo como um rebelde sem causa, vou deixá-lo agonizando de frio... Veja bem: eu disse agonizando, e não morrendo... Faço questão de mantê-lo vivo – terminada a fala do mafioso, cabia apenas ao japonês decidir qual seria a sua sorte dali em diante.

O oriental foi violentamente afundado dentro da banheira pelas mãos fortes do canceriano. Aquele mexia os braços procurando apoio para se levantar mas não conseguia. A água entrava em sua boca e sem conseguir respirar, sufocava sua voz imerso dentro da banheira. Shun estava sendo afogado por Máscara...

_Iria morrer?! Era isso?!_

- Cof, cof! - Shun tossiu incrédulo sem forças para reagir àquele ataque insano. Sua visão oscilou quando estava dentro do líquido translúcido até ser puxado e jogado no chão, tremendo de frio. Tossiu mais algumas vezes como reação involuntária de seu corpo à procura de alento. Do ar que estava sendo-lhe negado até poucos instantes. Estava desnorteado, a luz do teto parecia se movimentar por conta própria. Talvez fosse a tontura que fazia sua cabeça girar. Ouviu as palavras vociferadas numa ameça pelo italiano. Os olhos esmeraldinos fitaram o moreno como um animal ferido e acuado.

Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam vermelhos e isso era o único identificador de que as lágrimas do virginiano se misturavam à água que escorria de seus cabelos e molhavam o rosto pálido. O japonês abriu os lábios azulados e as palavras roucas e sem vida fluíram de sua língua machucada.

- Monstro... - o ódio incontido apertou o seu peito, infligindo uma dor que jamais pensou em sentir antes mesmo com a decepção em relação ao seu irmão.

Não ia perdoar o que aconteceu hoje.

Não ia conseguir.

E isso o aterrorizava.

Shun abaixou a cabeça apoiando-a em seus braços marcados pelas cicatrizes e chorou como uma criança desamparada, extravasando sua dor. Agora tinha a certeza que não podia escapar do destino que o aprisionou junto àquele homem que tinha a sua vida na palma das mãos...

Nas mãos de Máscara da Morte.

_Monstro..._

O italiano revirou os olhos com a infantilidade do outro. - Esse é o melhor xingamento que você tem? – levantou-se e foi até o Box, abrindo a ducha com água bem quente. O vapor se espalhou rapidamente, amornando o banheiro. E com a SpiderCo novamente em mãos, Máscara se aproximou do garoto inerte no chão.

- Eu vou entender esse seu chororô como sendo um "serei um bom menino de agora em diante" – e com a lâmina dirigida a Shun, completou: - Eu vou te soltar, mas quero que mantenha essas pernas bem quietinhas e os pezinhos no chão, senão eu os arranco fora! Eu não preciso deles, mas vão fazer falta pra você. O mesmo vale para os bracinhos... – o italiano cortou o tecido que prendia o tornozelo do japonês e o resto do pano que ainda circundava seus pulsos, mas que haviam se afrouxado com a água e os movimentos do garoto – Não faça nenhum movimento brusco.

Shun estava tão fraco que não seria capaz de mover um dedo mesmo que quisesse ou tivesse coragem para tal. Foi erguido do chão pelos braços de Máscara da Morte que o colocou dentro do Box. O canceriano precisou ficar segurando o garoto pela cintura, pois Shun mal conseguia manter-se em pé. Com a mão livre desatou o nó do roupão e livrou-se da peça, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do banheiro e desnudando o menor.

Com a palma da mão o italiano testou a temperatura da água: bem morninha e gostosa. O vapor quente já tinha diminuído consideravelmente a tremedeira de Shun, mas este ainda sentia frio. Aos poucos Máscara foi colocando o garoto em baixo d'água, mantendo firme pela cintura, abraçando por trás o corpo jovem e fragilizado.

– Isso tudo é culpa sua... Eu te trato bem e você me respondeu com rebeldia. Precisou que eu te castigasse para que tivesse bons modos. Não era mais fácil ter ficado assim desde o começo? Por que será que as pessoas só aprendem as coisas à base da porrada? Conversa... Non adianta! 'Tsc' – o canceriano estalou a língua, uma mania que tinha sempre que divagava ou sentia-se contrariado.

Em um determinado momento começou a reclamar em sua língua natal. Shun por sua vez, ia recuperando a cor graças à água morna que aquecia seu corpo, fazendo seu sangue voltar a circular. A água batia e escorria pelos seus cabelos que logo estavam cheios de xampu e sendo esfregados por Máscara da Morte.

Shun remexia-se ligeiramente entre os braços de Máscara da Morte muito fraco para revidar ou questionar alguma coisa. Seu corpo sentiu o choque térmico da mudança brusca de temperatura e sua pele se arrepiou ao contato com a água morna. Os dentes batiam entre si involuntariamente. O japonês fechou os olhos apenas querendo que aquela sensação de impotência e frio incômodo sumisse.

Aos poucos o oriental sentia-se mais quente por conta da água morna. Era como se sentisse envolvido por um abraço protetor. O irônico era saber que aquele que o segurava era justamente seu agressor. O cheiro do xampu era bom... Sentia fome mas agora tudo o que queria era...

- Uhaaa... - abriu a boca e bocejou de exaustão mental e física. Piscava os olhos verdes tentando se manter acordado.. Não queria que aquele pervertido o tocasse com tanta liberdade. As mãos do italiano eram gentis naquele momento. Como uma pessoa podia alternar gestos de tanta candura com violência gratuita?

_Custou, mas o garoto havia sido amansado, finalmente!_ Máscara deixou escapar um sorrisinho de satisfação. Nem sabia por que estava dando banho no menino, porém já que estava ali, era bom que saísse limpo. O menino acabou aceitando o banho, e se o toque inicial fora meio rude aos poucos as mãos foram perdendo o peso e esfregando Shun de forma mais suave. Os cabelos do mais novo eram macios... A pele também. Engraçado como, abraçados, o corpo do japonês parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente ao do italiano.

Sem dar-se conta do que fazia, Máscara estava acariciando a cabeça do menor, mas não de uma maneira lasciva, apenas, carinhosa. Teria continuado assim, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, mas o corpo do rapaz foi pesando em seus braços.

– Ma Che?! Está dormindo em pé? – o canceriano pegou o garoto no colo e o enrolou no roupão, pegou uma toalha para si e amarrou em volta da cintura. O quarto estava uma bagunça, cheio de cacos de vidro, então teve deixá-lo no quarto de hóspede. O menino estava visivelmente esgotado, não iria despertar tão cedo. Então o italiano voltou para terminar o seu banho e vestir uma roupa.

– O bambino não trouxe bagagem! – bufou contrariado. – Esse é o pior presente que eu já ganhei! – resmungava enquanto tentava achar algo em seu armário que servisse no garoto – Pior que aquela bomba que o Nico deixou na minha porta no dia do meu aniversário.

Shun continuava dormindo quando Máscara voltou para o quarto de hóspedes. O roupão molhado foi deixado de lado o qual foi substituído por uma das suas cuecas e por um blusão social que ia até o meio das coxas. Máscara fez questão de pegar a maior blusa que tinha exatamente para que servisse de vestido. Esse era único jeito do japonês não ficar com a bunda de fora, nenhuma calça do italiano serviria nele.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A:**_ _Oi minna! Desculpem a demora! Tive uns contratempos e não deu pra postar antes mas aqui está o segundo episódio! \o/ Gostaram? Não gostaram? Ficaram assutados? Rs Nos enviem suas opiniões em reviews! E nos vemos nos próximos capítulos! ^^_

_Resposta ao review de **Axya:** Oioi ^^ Então não sou a única que gosta desse casal rs Que bom! Fico feliz XD Como vc foi a única pessoa que comentou a fic no ... Esse novo capítulo vai ser postado em sua homenagem! \o/ rsrs Espero que esteja gostando da fic. E continue comentando! Sua opinião é importante pra nós. Bjos! ^^_

_Ao pessoal que favoritou e ou está seguindo a fic... Eu sei quem são pq dá pra ver quem é pelos mecanismos do site... srsr Não sejam tímidos, comentem, façam críticas, elogiem se quiserem.. srsr Expressem sua opiniões. Queremos muito saber o que estão achando dessa fic, ok? ^^_

_Kissus!_

_Virgo no Áries_


	3. Chapter 3

**Um Presente Inesperado**

by

Virgo no Áries e Daftookami.

**Casal:** Mask x Shun (principal) e outros que deverão aparecer ao longo da fic

**Gênero:** Yaoi, U.A, Romance, Lemon, Lime, Agnst, Possível OCC

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não nos pertencem mas à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso1:** Os personagens originais Suzumiya Ranmaru e Mitsumasa Hoshikage criados nessa fic são de autoria exclusiva de Virgo no Áries. É proibida a reprodução total ou parcial dele em quais quer outras obras, estando o infrator sujeito ás penas da lei.

**Aviso2: **Essa fic foi criado no estilo rpg (role playing game) onde se alternam os personagens e seus respectivos pontos de vista. Daftookami interpreta Mask e Virgo no Áries interpreta Shun.

**Capítulo 2 - Visões de Mundo**

Shun ouviu o barulho de água caindo e ao abrir os olhos se viu sozinho num ambiente escuro. Ergueu-se, apoiando os braços no chão e sentiu um frescor em seus cabelos bem como um perfume que o agradava e o reconfortava.

-Não se deixe enganar, pequeno. - a voz conhecida e imperiosa falou consigo atrás de si. - O único que pode te proteger... - uma mão se projetou á sua frente, encobrindo-lhe parcialmente os olhos arregalados, sentindo uma pressão de alguém ás suas costas.

Um estremecimento de ansiedade percorreu sua coluna ao escutar a conclusão da frase ao pé do ouvido.

- Sou eu. - o virginiano piscou os olhos e se viu novamente na cama.

Apertava o travesseiro com as mãos tal qual um náufrago em busca de apoio. As lágrimas rolaram por sua face mais uma vez. Até sentir alguém cutucando sem ombro. Virou-se e deu de cara com Máscara.

Tomou susto.

Todas as lembranças recentes de como foi tratado no banheiro, o motivo de ter sido um "presente" para o italiano, aflorando na sua mente repentinamente. Arrastou-se de costas na cama até levantar-se. A cueca que usava desceu até seus tornozelos e sua passada maior do que o espaço que lhe era permitido dar fez com que tropeçasse com a bunda no chão com as pernas para cima.

- Ahhhhhh! -gritou o oriental ao se desequilibrar. Suas partes íntimas estavam á mostra de forma indecente. Shun corou profundamente e voltou a se sentar encobrindo seu membro com a camisa longa, enquanto cueca ficou de alguma forma presa a apenas um de seus pés. Aquelas não eram suas roupas!

Será que...

O japonês abaixou a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior muitíssimo envergonhado de sua condição. O italiano tinha se aproveitado dele mais uma vez? Somente pensar nesse ideia mortificava seu coração.

- Seu irmão não mandou nada bambino. Roupa, sapato... Nem escova de dente você tem! – Máscara falou, ignorando totalmente a reação do garoto. Não entendeu o constrangimento do outro que tentava esconder as partes íntimas, se há pouco eles estavam tomando banho juntos. Bem, isso não era importante.

- Eu pedi a Shina que tentasse arranjar alguma roupa com o filho do caseiro. Devem caber em você... Aquele é outro ragazzo franzino, assim como você.

Shun não era exatamente franzino, tinha um bom tônus muscular, compatível com sua altura e idade, mas comparado ao porte físico de Máscara, alto e forte, o japonês aparentava ser mais frágil do que realmente era.

- Quando a Shina voltar com a roupa, então nós iremos ao shopping. Agora levante-se daí... – o mafioso caminhou em direção à porta e, vendo que Shun permanecia no mesmo lugar, completou: - Ande logo bambino! Se demorar muito seu almoço vai esfriar – e saiu em direção a cozinha.

Shun escutou o que o canceriano dizia meio atônito.

Shina?

Shopping?

De repente um mundo de informações começaram a ser faladas sobre o que iria fazer.

O que?! O que?!

Viu o italiano sair porta afora e esticou o braço querendo perguntar muitas coisas. Queria uma explicação. Seu estômago roncou alto e acabou por abaixar a cabeça derrotado. Não conseguiria fazer nada se não comesse algo. Estava com muita fome. Fez cara de choro sem que as lágrimas descessem por seu rosto realmente.

- Trouxe suas roupas. Vista-se. - uma mulher entrou no quarto pouco depois do italiano sair. Ela cruzou braços na frente do corpo. O imenso decote emergia da blusa que ela usava. Piscou os olhos verdes várias vezes. - Estarei esperando fora quarto. E não tente pular pela janela. Tem guardas lá embaixo, não vai conseguir fugir. - dito isso saiu.

Shun suspirou e mais uma vez seu estômago roncou. Sentia-se patético. Pegou as roupas simples com as mãos examinando-as. Caberiam em si? Foi até o toalete da suíte e viu a banheira cheia d'água. Engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça. Por hora era melhor não fazer nada insensato. Não queria ter outra sessão gratuita de afogamento. Pegou a camisa branca e a calça jeans azul, colocando as vestimentas. Por fim, olhou sua aparência no espelho. Estava meio pálido e com olheiras. Ouviu um toque na porta.

- Já terminou? - a voz da... Qual no era mesmo o nome dela? Novamente toques mais incisivos na porta. - H- hai! - gritou saindo do banheiro o mais rápido que podia. Depois pensaria num jeito de escapar dali primeiro tinha que comer algo ou iria desmaiar de fome. Acompanhou a... Shin... Shina pelos corredores da mansão até a cozinha. Máscara estava na cozinha, né? Mas se iriam comer não deveriam ir pra sala de jantar? Esse detalhe não lhe passou despercebido.

- Até que enfim! – Máscara exclamou quando viu a assistente e o garoto entrarem na cozinha. A comida já estava pronta, o cheiro gostoso do molho de tomate caseiro, uma receita de família, perfumava o ar. Imediatamente o estômago do japonês reagiu e roncou alto, fazendo o italiano gargalhar. O italiano colocou a macarronada na travessa e espalhou o molho por cima, o vapor que emanava do alimento denunciando que este acabara de sair da panela. Entregou a travessa à mulher e pediu que a levasse para a mesa.

- Você leva isso – entregou talheres e guardanapo para Shun. As taças e o vinho, ele mesmo levaria.

Seguiram para a sala de jantar. A mesa não tinha sido preparada com muito esmero, contava apenas com os três pratos e a travessa de macarrão. Os demais utensílios foram adicionados depois pelo italiano e pelo japonês. Máscara serviu o vinho para si e para Shina, que já esperava sentada de braços cruzados. – Ah, o suco! – deixou Shun sob a mira da mulher e voltou para buscar o suco de uva, pois Shun já demonstrara que não aguentava beber nada alcoólico.

Shun viu o moreno colocando a macarronada na travessa. Achou a cena um tanto...

Caseira?

Deixou-se ser levado para a sala de estar. Três pratos estavam dispostos na mesa enorme. Isso quer dizer que eles sentariam juntos pra comer. E o que tinha acontecido com o medonho Máscara da Morte que quase o tinha afogado na banheira? Pensar nisso lhe dava calafrios. Sentou-se na cadeira, olhando para o prato vazio. Conseguiria comer sendo observado pelo dois? Dois? Hum... Shina iria comer junto com eles e na mesma mesa... Ela não devia ser apenas uma secretária para ter esse privilégio perante o líder da máfia italiana.

- Que foi bambino? Não gosta de pasta? - perguntou Máscara que retornara com o suco e o copo para Shun, percebendo o prato vazio do menino. Pegou o utensílio de servir e colocou uma boa porção para Shun e depois para Shina. - Mangia che te fa bene! - falou imperativo, quase paternal. Então sentou-se a mesa e serviu a si mesmo. Ao contrário do japonês, os italianos não titubearam em se fartar com a iguaria tradicional de seu país.

Shun olhou pra comida meio embasbacado, ainda estava incrédulo por ter visto o italiano usando um avental na cozinha. Seu estômago protestou mais uma vez e decidiu comer. Juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e agradeceu baixinho.

- Itadakimasu! - o japonês agradeceu pela comida, pegou os talheres e provou da macarronada. Estava muito boa. Comeu quieto sem olhar para os lados. Ainda se sentia desconfortável perto do canceriano e o olhar de Shina sobre si não o ajudava a relaxar.

- Você tá assustando o bambino com essa cara de psicopata, Shina - falou para a assistente que não escondia a desconfiança e desagrado que sentia em relação ao japonês.

- Você devia dar logo um fim no pokémon - falou a mulher já ciente do ataque que Shun dera pela manhã.

- Mulher rude, sem coração! - a zombaria do italiano foi seguida de uma sonora gargalhada. Shina deu de ombros e terminou sua refeição, não se importando com um comentário. De fato o considerou até elogioso. E voltando-se para o japonês o canceriano, perguntou:

- Tá gostoso?

Shun tinha recebido muitas informações ao mesmo tempo.

Pokemón?

Tinha visto esse anime quando era criança mas ouvir essa palavra com sarcasmo dele o deixou irritado. - É comestível. Obrigado por não me deixar morrer de fome. - não conseguiu refrear a resposta pronta em sua língua. Escondeu as mãos em baixo da mesa, apertando o tecido da calça.

- Comestível?! - Máscara ficou indignado, afinal, aquela era uma receita de família. Máscara aprendera a cozinhar com sua nonna, mulher de inúmeros dotes culinários e receitas secretas. Como o menino tinha coragem de dizer tal disparate?! - Vocês japoneses não entendem nada de comida! Arroz empapado, peixe cru e aquele tempero com gosto de detergente...É isso que vocês chamam de comida! - o italiano rosnou contrariado e tomou o resto do vinho de uma só golada.

Então a mulher se pronunciou: - Bem feito Mask, é isso que você ganha sendo bonzinho. E ainda quer levá-lo pra passear no shopping – Shina meneou a cabeça negativamente, as palavras cheias de sarcasmo.

Shun estremeceu quando o italiano elevou a voz. Ele pretendia levá-lo ao shopping? Ah... Roupas. Precisava de roupas. E aquela mulher não estava gostava de sua presença. A ironia na voz dela era indisfarçável. Percebeu ao olhar para ela pelo canto do olho.

- Pois não vai ter mais shopping! - Máscara da Morte levantou-se da mesa e começou a juntar os pratos. - Shina, ligue para o alfaiate, quero que ele venha o mais rápido possível... E veja se Afrodite está disponível hoje. A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadora. - Depois de tanta dor de cabeça que 'esse aí' me deu precisando relaxar um pouco.

Shina assentiu com a cabeça e, enquanto Máscara levava a louça para a cozinha, murmurou:

- Duvido que ele vá te atender...

Shun obrigou-se a ficar calado mas sua mente praticamente gritava.

_Dor de cabeça? _

_Dor de Cabeça?! _

_Isso era uma piada?! _

_E eu que quase tive uma hipotermia por ter sido sufocado vivo dentro de uma banheira?!_

Por pouco as palavras não escaparam de forma mal-criada pela sua boca. Mordeu com mais força o lábio inferior se contendo. Máscara se levantou carregando os pratos. Era estranho ver o homem mais influente da máfia italiana fazendo algo tão banal. Pressupôs que ele tivesse vários empregados e em diversas especialidades para atendê-lo. Talvez sua fama de assustador fosse tanta que não conseguisse mantê-los por muito tempo. Eles deviam ter medo da morte. Acabou abafando um riso pequeno com uma mão ganhando a atenção de Shina que lhe olhava intrigada. Ah, sim.. Máscara havia mencionado...

- Quem é Afrodite? - o virginiano inclinou a cabeça para o lado um tanto curioso sem se intimidar com a mulher á sua frente.

A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas, um tanto contrariada com a pergunta, menos pelo seu conteúdo do que pela ousadia e intromissão do garoto. Ao invés de respondê-lo diretamente, Shina rebateu a pergunta com uma divagação:

- Eu realmente não entendo porque Mask insiste em mantê-lo. Se está chamando por Afrodite então é óbvio que você não tem utilidade para ele - a mulher ficou encarando o japonês e então gritou para que o mafioso a escutasse da cozinha: - Mask! Se não quer matar o garoto então mande o pokémon de volta para o irmão! - nesse momento Máscara voltou para buscar o resto das coisas na mesa e respondeu à sua empregada. - Io ando pensando mesmo em fazer isso... Esse bambino é muito malcriado!

Shun mordeu a parede interna da sua própria bochecha.

_Não estava sendo mal educado! _

_Isso era um ultraje!_

_Estava sendo tratado como se fosse um cachorro sarnento desde que tinha chegado ali e... _

_Oras, até os cachorros tinham melhor um tratamento melhor do que havia recebido até agora. E qual era o problema com o pokemón? Isso era preconceito! Esse era um anime que ensinava o valor da amizade, da confiança e do respeito._

Shina certamente não devia ter aprendido esse valores para fechar aos olhos quantos maus-tratos que ele havia sofrido em sua estadia ali. - Eu gostaria mesmo de ir embora. Se puder convencê-lo eu agradeceria. - cruzou os braços na frente do corpo de forma defensiva.

O italiano arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o comentário. - E ainda é mal-agradecido! - não entendia porque Shun era tão temperamental se ele estava tratando-o tão bem. Fora condescendente com ele várias vezes, principalmente com o ato de rebeldia do garoto pela manhã. Máscara aplicara apenas um leve castigo pelo que deveria ter sido pago com a vida.

- Va bene. - suspirou cansado, ser bom realmente não recompensava. - Shina, arrume um jeito de devolvê-lo.

A mulher sorriu satisfeita e completou: - Creio que cancelar o alfaiate - mas para sua surpresa o mafioso retrucou: - Non, pelo contrário! Mande-o vir o mais rápido possível e que traga logo os tecidos. Io não posso mandar o bambino pelado, nem com esses trapos sendo que ele chegou embrulhado em um monte de babadinhos! - a assistente deu de ombros e retirou-se já com o celular em punho para atender ao pedido do patrão, não sem antes ser lembrada de que deveria convencer Afrodite a prestar seus serviços para o italiano naquela noite.

Shun quase não acreditou no que escutou. _Teria sua liberdade de volta?! _Não conseguiu conter um sorriso verdadeiro. Descruzou os braços, virando-se para o italiano que estava de costas para si. Os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam de pura alegria mas Shina não chegou a ver sua expressão já que tinha saído da sala de jantar com o intuito de telefonar para o tal Afrodite.

Por um instante pensou em dizer "obrigado" á Mascara da Morte mas refreou mais uma vez seus impulsos. A sua liberdade não era um favor ou mesmo um prêmio a ser conquistado. O sorriso se desfez e seus olhos ficaram mais sérios e decididos. O italiano virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele podia criticar suas roupas, menosprezar sua cultura mas agora nada disso importava. Curvou-se, inclinando a coluna para frente perante ele num gesto respeitoso como havia sido ensinado desde criança em sua terra natal. Reconhecia que nesse embate entre os dois ele poderia subjugar seu corpo como quisesse e dificilmente conseguiria se opor. Ele provou isso no banheiro e não iria enfurecê-lo para testar sua força novamente.

No entanto, sua mente e ideais eram seus por direito. Jamais as entregaria a ninguém! O canceriano poderia inclusive fazer chacota de sua postura agora. Mesmo a humilhação que sofreu nesse curto espaço de tempo não conseguia negar o fato óbvio que o próprio italiano tinha admitido á pouco. Era novamente um homem livre. Não passava pela sua cabeça que ele estivesse mentindo pois até mesmo Máscara da Morte tinha que ter aliados para se manter no poder. Acreditou em suas palavras sem pestanejar.

Máscara ficou olhando admirado para Shun, que se curvava em sinal de agradecimento. Sim, sabia o que aquele gesto significava, pois fora o mesmo que recebera dos mafiosos japoneses quando firmaram o acordo. – Ah bambino... – meneou a cabeça negativamente ao mesmo tempo em que deixava escapar um suspiro cansado. "Você é mesmo muito inocente... ou muito estúpido" – o italianno pensou, mas não disse nada. A partir de agora o destino de Shun não estaria mais em suas mãos.

- Posso ir até a biblioteca? - o japonês perguntou cortês ainda intrigado com o olhar que ele lhe dava. Um quê de surpresa misturado com... Compaixão? Era estranho e diferente ver essas emoções nos olhos azuis. Olhar para Máscara naquele momento era o mesmo que ser tragado para dentro de um redemoinho. Era uma mistura de sensações que não lhe era desagradável...

E isso foi algo inesperado. Não havia trazido nenhum bem de valor consigo, exceto o colar com pingente de estrela que usava no pescoço e a mala com as poucas roupas que tinha haviam sido extraviada na sua viagem. Tinha pensado em voltar ao aeroporto da cidade para resolver isso mas os último incidentes o haviam impedido. Encontrou-se com o canceriano com as roupas do corpo e alguns documentos que trouxera numa pasta em suas mãos , apenas.

Queria poder ler um livro. Fazia-lhe falta... Esses pequenos momentos de leitura diária. Esperava que ele pudesse atender seu pedido apesar do atrito que tiveram anteriormente. Ajeitou a postura olhando para ele com o rosto vermelho. Por que tinha a impressão que estava se comportando como um perfeito pateta perto dele?

- Pode, mas espere eu terminar de lavar a louça que eu vou com você – o italiano terminou seu afazer rapidamente, havia pouca coisa na pia. Logo voltou e indicou que o menino o seguisse. Antes de irem para a biblioteca a campainha tocou, mas foi Shina quem tomou a frente para atender a porta.

– Não economize na gorjeta, eu sei como você pode ser sovina – a assistente soltou um resmungo e foi atender os dois rapazes que haviam chegado para trocar o vidro. – Vamos bambino... – então Máscara seguiu com Shun para a biblioteca. O italiano precisava fazer sua contabilidade e a sala de livros também servia como escritório particular. Sentou-se frente à escrivaninha e retirou alguns papéis da gaveta, pegou lápis, borracha, além de uma calculadora que ele raramente utilizava. Era bom de contas e fazia a maioria de cabeça, até as porcentagens. Focou no trabalho, deixando Shun à vontade para fazer escolher o livre que quiser. Afinal, só poderia ser essa a sua intenção ao pedir para ir até a biblioteca: ler um livro.

Shun acompanhou Máscara da Morte pelos corredores ainda se perguntando se não era uma miragem o que viu na cozinha. _Ele tinha mesmo lavado a louça?_ Shina olhou feio para si quando se cruzou com ela. _Credo! Como alguém podia fazer uma cara tão feia?!_ Tinha a sensação que ela iria pular em cima de si a qualquer momento. Era como se estivesse esperando pra dar o bote como um cobra espreitando sua presa. Passou reto evitando encará-la por mais tempo e seguiu o italiano silenciosamente. Chegaram á biblioteca e voltou a sorrir antecipando-se em direção ás estantes de livros próximos ás paredes. Deixou os dedos percorrerem os títulos quase com adoração. Adorava ler. Hum... Por qual título iria começar? Piscou os olhos percebendo que era observado pelo moreno da porta. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e...

_Tinha feito algo de errado?_

Não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar...

- Qualquer coisa menos Shakespeare – Máscarasorriu fraco. Não era porque o menino ia embora que ele precisava ficar escutando suas metáforas sobre a vida como um palco de teatro. O garoto parecia viver fora da realidade, num mundo só seu, existente somente em sua cabeça. Com certeza os dois não falavam a mesma língua e se entendiam muito menos quando o autor inglês se interpunha entre eles. Percebeu que o japonês o mirava curioso e, enfim, se deu de que tinha mais o que fazer. Não era hora para ficar admirado com a beleza do japonês, ainda mais agora que havia decidido por mandá-lo de volta. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça como se para espantar algum pensamento inapropriado e dirigiu-se à escrivaninha para fazer o seu trabalho de contabilidade.

Shun ficou perplexo.

_Um sorriso..._

Tinha visto um sorriso no rosto do canceriano.

_Um sorriso... Triste? _

Desviou o olhar um tanto atordoado. Seus dedos acabaram por puxar da prateleira um livro de capa dura. Em letras de forma escrita em negro o título se destaca ao centro. Abriu o livro e verificou algumas marcas e dobraduras nas pontas de algumas páginas como se marcassem pontos-chave no texto.

Esse devia ser um livro importante... Pelo menos para Máscara.

Viu o canceriano de cabeça baixa atento á papelada que tinha em cima da mesa e andou vagarosamente até o sofá, abrindo na primeira página. Talvez descobrisse um pouco mais sobre o chefe da máfia italiana. Nem sabia porque se dava o trabalho de fazer isso. Talvez fosse mera curiosidade ou instinto.

- O Poderoso Chefão... - o oriental sussurrou baixinho antes de começar a leitura concentrada do livro em suas mãos.

O italiano estava imerso na contabilidade, alguns números não estavam batendo e não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Mais uma vez era no setor que seu primo Enzo administrava. Suspirou cansado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Enzo era família, mas estava claro, era também um traidor. Desviou por alguns minutos os olhos dos números e mirou o japonês sentado no sofá; o livro de Mario Puzo nas mãos.

– Boa escolha bambino – não escondeu um sorriso de satisfação. – Quem sabe agora não começamos a falar a mesma língua.

Já estava mais do que na hora de Shun sair daquele mundo no qual ele havia se escondido. Um mundo de erudição, cheio de floreios e rimas, que podia até ser muito belo, mas estava totalmente fora da realidade...

Fora da realidade de Shun.

Não era por menos que o garoto era tão ignorante a respeito do que acontecia à sua volta. A alegria estampada no rosto do garoto quando Máscara disse que o devolveria para o irmão denunciava sua inocência: Shun realmente pensava que estaria a salvo quando aportasse no Japão. Talvez aquele livro conseguisse trazer o garoto para o mundo real, nem que fosse por alguns instantes.

Deixando as divagações de lado o italiano voltou a focar no trabalho. Ele ainda exibia um leve curvar de lábios quando os olhos migraram para os papéis.

Shun olhou para o canceriano por entre os cílio longos.

_Uma boa escolha?_

_Então sua intuição estava correta! _

_Esse livro deveria ser uns dos que ele mais apreciava_.

Reparando bem na sinopse do livro o tema tinha tudo haver com a 'profissão' de Máscara da Morte. E mesmo ele, Shun, por fazer parte da Yakusa. Porém, não pode deixar de reparar no comentário seguinte.

Não falavam a mesma língua.

De fato, Máscara falava italiano e ele japonês.

_Ok, desde quando era sarcástico?! _

Sentia que seu humor flutuava a extremos em alguns momentos. Sabia muito bem que não era sobre isso que ele estava falando.

_Visões de mundo diferentes. _

Era disso que ele falava.

A verdade era que compartilhava o mesmo mundo que ele no entanto não queria participar dele. Não era o que queria para si. - Talvez eu já compreenda sua língua mas não conseguiremos nos comunicar se não quiser partilhar do meu mundo. - acabou imitando o sorriso de Máscara como que por reflexo.

- Só existe um mundo bambino. O mundo em que você vive é pura fantasia - falou sem nenhum resquício de ironia no tom de voz. Isolar-se da realidade a sua volta não a tornaria diferente. E a realidade era aquela que se apresentava nos papéis a sua frente: de entes queridos que traiam a própria família, de relações baseadas pura e simplesmente no dinheiro.

O italiano era como qualquer outro empresário; os negócios lícitos por vezes mais vis que os ilícitos, se é que existe tal de fato tal divisão. Para um homem como Máscara da Morte não existia alternativa a não ser seguir as regras do jogo.

Mais do que isso...

Ele tinha que ser o melhor jogador.

- NÃO É FANTASIA! - Shun disse em voz alta ainda sentado no sofá. Os olhos cobertos pela franja longa. - Não é errado acreditar em um mundo melhor. Não é errado acreditar nas pessoas. Acreditar que elas possam mudar. - falou mais baixo controlando sua respiração. Sentia uma agitação incomum aflorar em si. Sua visão ficou embaçada por um instante e esfregou os olhos incomodado.

- E o que você está fazendo para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor? – Máscara cruzou os braços frente ao corpo e recostou-se na cadeira. Fitava Shun intensamente, esperando pela resposta. – Nada, não é mesmo? Você não faz nada... Só fecha os olhos para aquilo que não te agrada. – sorriu sarcástico. – Você pode acreditar no papai Noel se quiser, mas isso não te garante um presente no final do ano.

Shun levantou do sofá, deixando o livro ali e andou calmamente até a mesa onde ele se encontrava. Apoiou as mãos na mesa e inclinou-se para frente, deixando seu rosto próximo ao do italiano - Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Máscara. - aproximou-se ainda mais dele sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Nada. - seu tom de voz era mais profundo, mortalmente calmo mas que chamava a atenção.

A mudança de postura e no tom de voz não passaram despercebidas pelo canceriano. Fosse por instinto ou pela experiência adquirida ao longo dos anos, Máscara ficou em estado de alerta. A mão grande escorregou pela madeira da mesa, aproximando-se da gaveta na qual guardava a pistola. Todos seus pelos se eriçaram, a adrenalina a percorrendo o corpo e potencializando seus sentidos.

Estava em alerta ou...?

Talvez aquele sussurro ao pé do ouvido tivesse despertado outras sensações no italiano.

- Se eu fosse você não abriria essa gaveta. - o virginiano avisou estreitando os olhos ligeiramente ao perceber o sutil movimento. - Não estou com paciência para os seus joguinhos mentais hoje. Você tem sorte 'dele' estar interessado em você. - sim, não havia esquecido o incidente do banheiro. Por pouco não tomou o controle da situação naquele momento. Teria sido tão fácil... Deixou seus dedos percorrerem lentamente o pescoço do moreno, apertando a gravata que ele usava não forte o suficiente para estrangulá-lo mas o suficiente para sufocar seu pescoço e dificultar sua respiração.

- Comporte-se ou vou fazê-lo implorar por perdão. - sorriu com doçura ímpar, vendo o olhar dele petrificado encarando o seu. Afastou-se de Máscara ao ouvir o barulho de passos se aproximando da biblioteca com um sorriso no lábios como se nada tivesse acontecido. A porta se abriu repentinamente. Shina e um homem muito belo adentraram o recinto. Por enquanto o aviso dado ao italiano era suficiente. Esfregou os olhos mais uma vez e levantou sua visão vendo o homem de cabelos loiros se aproximar de si segurando seu rosto com as palmas das mãos.

_Quem... _

_Quem era ele?! _

O japônes corou absurdamente com a proximidade daquele desconhecido.

_**Continua...**_

_**Glossário do terceiro capítulo: **_

_**Hai – **sim_

_**Mangia che te fa bene! **- Come que vai te fazer bem _

_**nonna **- avó_

_**Io –** eu_

_**N/A:**____Mais um capítulo no ar! \o/ Espero que gostem. Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas! ^^ Capítulo dedicado à ____que gentilmente nos enviou uma review no último capítulo__**. **__Até o próximo, minna! O/_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


End file.
